The Uzumaki-Maple Switch
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: After becoming a trainer and traveling with his big sister May, both Naruto and May have their bodies switched by a frightened Manaphy.


The Uzumaki-Maple Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to either Pokemon or Naruto except for this story.

Summary: After becoming a trainer and traveling with his big sister May, both Naruto and May have their bodies switched by a frightened Manaphy.

Chapter 1

In Petalburg city, located within the Hoenn region we see an excited ten year old blonde haired, whiskerd face child running around his front yard. That child is Naruto Uzumaki Maple adopted child of Norman and Caroline Maple. And as for the reason why Naruto was running, is simply because he has recently become a certified trainer.

Even more so exciting was that Naruto was going to get to travel around Hoenn, with his big sister May. All throughout his young life Naruto has looked up to his big sister as his role model, which influenced him to not only take on the gyms but contests as well. And since the day had come were naruto became a trainer, May had promised him to travel with him on his first ever journey.

And after visiting professor Birch, in which resulted in Naruto choosing a Mudkip as his starter. Following a big lunch celebration at home, Naruto and May had set off on their journey after saying goodbye to their parents and youngest sibling Max.

After traveling around for a bit, both of the Maple siblings stopped in a clearing in Petalburg forest to get some rest.

Once they had both sat down on the ground, did May speak and asked "so Naruto how does it feel to be a trainer now?" she asked her little brother. Though after she had asked him, she then saw his face lit up in excitement, and heard him say "it is awesome sis, and thank you for traveling with me as well?" Naruto had said in response.

Upon hearing his response May smiled and said "it is no problem Naruto, and have you figured what you wanna do on your journey yet?" she had asked him.

In which Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "well I am going to challenge the gyms here, but thanks to you I also want to compete in contests as well." thus surprising May.

Quickly getting over her shock May then said in response "really that is great to hear Naruto, cannot wait to help you with your contest training." as she hugged Naruto.

Although soon the moment was ruined when the siblings had heard a rather loud cry come from somewhere close.

Upon realizing that cry was that of a pokemon, both Naruto and May had gathered their stuff and rushed off to go and see what was happening.

As quickly as possible the both of them made to the location, were the cry had come from.

And upon going through some bushes the Maple siblings had stopped in their tracks. As they had come upon a Manaphy being attacked by a wild group of pokemon. And after releasing their pokemon, though May's did most of the work while Naruto's Mudkip protected the Manaphy. The wild group of pokemon were quickly defeated and ran off after their defeat.

Once recalling their pokemon both Naruto and May moved to check on the injured Manaphy. Though as soon as they had come close to it, the antenna orbs on Manaphy's head started to glow red, meaning that it was using one of its attacks. And before they could move to get out of the way a bright flash of light had obscured their vision, thus giving Manaphy enough time to escape.

And once the flash of light had receded, both Naruto and May were rubbing their eyes to clear away the blurriness. Though that was when Naruto had chosen to speak up and say "May are you alright?" he asked in concern. Only to realize upon finishing his question, that his voice was completely different. Since it not only sounded much more softer and female, compared to his male voice.

And once the blurriness had went away Naruto once again received a startling shock. Since sitting right across from was no other than himself, which in return caused Naruto to glance down. Only to come face-to-face with the rather sizable chest of his sister, and not only that but he then realized that he also was wearing her clothes. Upon realization dread had filled May(N)'s stomach as she now knew that Manaphy had used the move heart swap on them.

Realizing the situation they were now in, May(N) had quickly crawled over to her former body to shake him from his shocked state. And once she had succeeded Naruto(M) then spoke up asking in a rather quiet voice "Naruto is that you?" was what he had asked. And in response May(N) could only shake her head in a yes manner, indicating that Naruto(M) was indeed correct.

Only for Naruto(M) to start frantically looking around the are, all the while saying "where is it, where in the world is Manaphy?" while trying to find the young legendary water pokemon. And even with May(N) joining in they soon realized that Manaphy was now long gone. Though hope was not quickly dashed away as Naruto(M) had started to say "even with Manaphy now gone heart swap should last no longer than a few minutes." he had told May(N).

Though as the swapped pair had sat around, the effects of the move clearly weren't going away. Which in return caused Naruto(M) to say "I do not get it heart swap should have reversed itself by now, so what gives?" he asked out loud.

All the while May(N) sat quietly while thinking about something, which caused her to pull out her pokedex and search for Manaphy. And upon finding the pokemon info, dread once again had set in the boy turned girl.

Clearing her throat May(N) began to speak saying "according to the pokedex, heart swap is only temporary if Manaphy is in a calm mood, if it is frightened for any reason then the effects become permanent." she told Naruto(M). And after giving the explanation May(N) then said "I am sorry that this had to happen to us May." she had said.

Though once upon getting over the fact of the situation at hand, Naruto(M) then said in response "It is not your fault that this happened ok, so we will deal with this the best way we can." he said May(N). Afterwards both had decided to get to the nearest town, in order to rest at a Pokemon center.

Although during the trip May(N) had some difficulty getting used to the way her new body now moved. Most notably was the rather distinct bouncing of her now much fuller and rounder chest area.

Next she had some difficulty walking, due to her hips swaying from side to side. And lastly was the jiggle of her now bigger rear end, though May(N) did also get annoyed with how her hair now seemed to get in her face every now and then.

After walking for a while, the swapped siblings had arrived in the next town and immediately sought the Pokemon center. And upon entering after they handed over their pokemon to get healed, the both of them decided to grab some dinner.

And once they had gotten their food in the cafeteria located in the center, they had proceeded to talk more about their situation. First to speak was May(N) who asked "so are we going to tell Mom, Dad, and Max what happened to us?" she said to Naruto(M). Though only to get a negative head shake in return, as well as Naruto(M) saying "no since the switch is permanent there is really no need to tell anyone." he said in response.

Though that only fueled May(N) to ask another question saying "what about our dreams and goals do we change them or no?" sh had asked. And after thinking it over for a bit Naruto(M) replied "For the most part I say we still continue what we were going do, meaning that aside from doing contests you can also do gym battles, just make sure to tell the leaders that you are trying to obtain new contest ideas if they ask." is what Naruto(M) had said.

And after May(N) had nodded her head in acceptance, the swapped duo silently finished their food. Once they were done eating Nurse Joy had announced over the intercom, that their pokemon were done being treated. And once they picked up their pokemon, they had also rented one of the rooms that the center provides traveling trainers.

Once they had entered the room, they had picked out which bed was theirs to sleep on, only then did the both of them realize that they now had to change into their sleeping clothes. Upon realizing this Naruto(M) had spoke up saying "well I will go first and change if that is alright with you?" he had asked May(N).

Which in return May(N) nodded her head yes, allowing Naruto(M0 to go and change first. Only for a few minutes later did Naruto(M) came out of the bathroom, in a black tank top and orange shorts.

Thus signaling May(N) that it was now her turn to get changed for bed. Gathering her new bag in her arms May(N) slowly made her way to the bathroom, and once she had entered she had shut the door behind her. Setting her bag up on the counter May(N) looked down at the outfit she was wearing deciding which to take off first.

Soon she decided to take off her red button up blouse, though which proved to be a bit difficult since the buttons were on the opposite side unlike a guy's shirt. This soon left her in a black tank top and black short shorts. She then decide next to take off her shorts, not before taking off her shoes and socks.

After which May(N0 had unbuttoned the shorts, and soon reached for the zipper to unzip them. Which after May(N) had took in a deep breath and pulled down her shorts, revealing that she was wearing a pair of black lacy panties under those shorts.

Blushing a very deep shade of red May(N) quickly looked up, in order to take off her undershirt and not focus on her underwear. Though once again May(N) had taken another deep breath to steady herself as she removed her undershirt, only to see herself in the mirror now topless except for a black lacy bra that matched her underwear.

Knowing that she did not need to take off her underwear, May(N) then looked upon her chest contained within the bra. After a few minutes had gone bye May(N) had no idea how to take off the pesky garment, though as she tried by herself which ended in failure as she could not get the darn thing unhooked. She knew then that she had only one option to take.

Sighing to herself May(N) moved towards the door of the bathroom, and poked out her head after she opened it. She then spotted Naruto(M) and said "umm hey Naruto can you come here and help me real quick with something?" she had asked.

Only to get in response "sure I can and why did you call me by your name?" Naruto(M) had asked her. Sighing once again May(N) then said "thanks , and I called you by your new name, since we have to get into the habit of it now." she had stated.

Though once Naruto(M) had reached the bathroom he then spoke asking "so what is it that you need my help with anyway?" only to see his former face blush red in embarrassment.

Clearing her throat May(N) then said in response "well I was wondering if you could help me get this thing off of my chest, since i could not do it by myself." which caused Naruto(M) to blush himself, as he knew what she was talking about.

After which Naruto(M) had entered the bathroom only to come face-to-face with his former body in a half dressed state. Sighing to himself Naruto(M) made a motion with his fingers, telling May(N) to turn around.

And as he had went to unhook the bra Naruto(M) then said "this is the only time that I am taking this off for you, tomorrow I'll show you how to put and take one off." he had said. Which after Naruto(M) had unhooked the bra, and then quickly exited the bathroom once again.

Upon feeling the pesky undergarment come undone, May(N) then proceeded to take it off revealing her breasts to herself. Which were two big round tanned glorious globes of flesh sitting high upon her chest, which were topped off by a pair of two perky brown colored nipples.

Quickly tearing her gaze away from her bountiful chest region, May(N) reached into her bag in order to pull out her nightwear. Which only consisted of a thigh length black nightgown, which may(N) had found out once she had put it on.

And after putting on the nightgown, May(N) had picked up her things and put them in her bag and exited the bathroom. Once she had set her bag down by her bed, she quickly climbed in and under the covers. Though not before wishing Naruto(M) a goodnight, as he had went to switch off the lights.

Afterwards the swapped siblings had immediately fallen asleep, after both a very much tiring and confusing day.


End file.
